Una nueva amiga
by Clary y Ally Gray
Summary: Una chica llegará al Raimon y se unirá al equipo de fútbol. Hará muchas amistades y, incluso, puede que encuentra el amor verdadero. ¿Que pasará cuando el delantero estrella del Raimon y el amigo de la infancia de la chica se enfrenten por su amor? OcXAxel (Ya lo sé, mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad)
1. El primer partido del Raimon

**PRIMER PARTIDO DEL RAIMON.**

Era un día soleado. El el instituto Raimon todo el mundo estaba en el campo de fútbol, ya que el instituto Raimon se enfrentaba contra la Royal Academy, la ganadora de el Torneo Fútbol Frontier desde hace cuarenta años. Faltaban pocos minutos para que el partido comenzase y la Royal estaba calentando. En la sombra de un árbol había una chica, era castaña con los ojos azules.

No creo que ganen - dijo la chica

Tan pesimista como siempre. - dijo una voz a su espalda.

Hola Alec, - se fijó en la ropa que llevaba - ¿juegas en el equipo?

Pues sí. - y después de unos segundos, agregó - Cuanto tiempo hace que no nos vemos, hermanita.

Es verdad. - dijo Clary – Suerte. Espero que no acabes por los suelos.

Yo también lo espero - dijo mientras se giraba y se iba.

Entonces, en ese momento comenzó el partido. Al cabo de unos minutos, todos estaban en el suelo, los únicos en pie era el portero, con dificultad, y un chico con gafas, con poca pinta atlética. El chico de gafas salió del campo corriendo y quitándose la camiseta, que tenia el numero 10. De repente, se escucha a la gente decir:

¿Ey, ese chico esta en el equipo?

¿Ese no es Axel Blaze?

Espero que este en el equipo, seguro que con el podremos marcar un gol.

Clary miró hacia un lado y ahí vio a un chico caminando hacia el campo.

¿Y ese quien es? - preguntó Clary, para sí misma.

La Royal volvió a lanzar a la portería, pero el portero lo paró con la Mano Celestial y se la pasó a Axel, que utilizo el Tornado de Fuego, y marcó. La Royal se retiró, así que el Raimon ganó. El equipo fue a agradecer a Axel el tiro, pero él se quito la camisa y se la devolvió al capitán y se fue del campo, mientras el capitán le dijo:

Muchas gracias, Axel.

Interesante... - murmuró la chica


	2. El instituto Occult

Y ahora el disclaimer, que en el primer capitulo se me olvidó: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Clary y Alec. Tampoco me pertence Alexa, que es propiedad de Valen Mizukoshi. **

**EL INSTITUTO OCCULT.**

Habían pasado pocas semanas desde el partido contra la Royal Academy. Axel se había unido al equipo pero al otro delantero del Raimon, no le gustaba mucho la idea.

Una mañana, Nelly les dijo que tendrían otro partido, pero esta vez contra el instituto Occult, y que si ganaban les apuntaría en el Torneo Fútbol Frontier pero que si perdían se cerraría el club de fútbol. Celia, una de las gerentes, les dijo que el Occult echaba mal de ojo a sus rivales.

El día del partido.

-Parece que Axel Blaze se ha acabado uniendo al equipo - dijo David, un jugador de la Royal.

-Si, eso parece - le contestó Jude, que estaba sentado a su lado.

Cuando llegaron los jugadores del Occult se pusieron en filas y los dos entrenadores se estrecharon las manos. Y el entrenador se acercó donde estaba Axel y empezó a admirarle, haciendo enfadar a Kevin, pero Mark logró calmarlo.

-¡Que emoción! Voy a ver jugar a mi primo – dijo una chica con cabello negro como la noche liso hasta la cintura, tez clara y unos ojos cafés claros que iba vestida con unos jeans negros ajustados, una polera roja y unas converse.

-Nunca cambiaras – dijo Clary suspirando. Las dos chicas se encontraban en la sombra de un árbol, preparadas para ver el partido – Lexa, ¿como demonios me has convencido de que te traiga?

-Fácil. He puesto cara de cachorrito y has caído fácilmente – dijo Lexa sonriendo triunfalmente – ademas, una parte de ti, quería que viniese.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas.

El partido comienza y lo primero que hace el Occult es ir a marcar a Axel, así que le pasan el balón a Kevin que utiliza su propia técnica secreta, el Remate Dragón, marcando un gol al Occult. Volvió a utilizar esa técnica y volvió a meter otro gol. El instituto Occult saca de medio campo y su entrenador se levanta del banquillo y cambia de actitud y empieza recitar unos extraños versos "men te ten te de ten te" y lo empieza a repetir una y otra vez. En el campo, los del Raimon se extrañan pero no le dan importancia y se centran en los jugadores que vienen pero se confunden y ven como se van cambiando de sitio. El capitán del Occult se acerca a la portería contraria y hace su técnica Bloque Espectral, que hace que los jugadores del Raimon no se puedan mover y pasa con mucha facilidad entre los defensas y hace la técnica Tiro Fantasma marcando un gol. Cuando van a sacar Kevin le quita el balón a Axel y hace su técnica, pero el portero lo detiene con Espiral De Distorsión parando así el gol. Le pasa el balón a su capitán y vuelve hacer el Bloque Espectral y vuelve a meter con Tiro Fantasma. Y lo vuelve hacer marcando otro gol. Suena el pitido de el final de la primera parte y el marcador va 2-3 a favor del Occult. Los del Raimon regresan al banquillo, comentando lo que había pasado hacia apenas unos minutos. Entonces Clary, que había estado observando el partido se acerca al banquillo y dice:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya - empieza a decir y todos se giran para mirarla - Me sorprende que aún no hayáis encontrado el secreto de el Bloque Espectral.

-¿Y tu lo has echo? - preguntó Nathan.

-Pues claro, sino no habría venido - dijo Clary sonriendo.

-¿Y cual es? - preguntó Mark.

-Fijaos en el entrenador, cuando el capitán del Occult esta haciendo el Bloque Espectral - dijo Clary y dicho esto se marchó.

-¿Que habrá querido decir? ¿Quien era esa? - preguntó Tod.

-No lo se - dijo Axel, y Alec sonrío sabiendo que era su hermana, y en ese momento sonó el pitido del segundo tiempo.

El Occult saca y avanza a la portería, y el capitán hace el Bloque Espectral, pero Mark se concentra en lo que el entrenador esta diciendo y se da cuenta de que no para repetir un verso "men te ten te de ten te" entonces Mark se da cuenta de el secreto entonces dice "rompe rompe rompete" y se da cuenta de que se puede mover pero no puede llegar al tiro que había hecho el capitán del Occult y entonces utiliza el Despeje Explosivo para pararlo. Mark le pasa el balón a Timmy y este a Kevin, pero cuando va a tirar Axel le dice que no mire a las manos del portero que también forman parte de la hipnosis. Entonces Kevin hace su Remate Dragón pero en vez de chutar a la portería, chuta hacia arriba y Axel hace su Tornado de Fuego, haciendo aún mas fuerte el tiro de Kevin, y así marcando un gol. Willy le puso el nombre de Tornado Dragón. Volvieron a utilizar el Tornado Dragón y volvieron a marcar. Raimon ganó el partido y en el campo todos gritaban y saltaban de felicidad.

-Han ganado - dijo Clary con una sonrisa para luego mirar a todo el equipo que lo estaba celebrando - Parece que no son tan tontos.

-Solo porque tu les has ayudado, por que si no, no habrían ganado.

-Anda, vayámonos a casa, que mañana empezamos las clases.

-Es verdad – dijo Lexa llorando al estilo anime, haciendo suspirar a Clary.


	3. Unas nuevas amigas

**Bueno, aqui esta la conti. Me disculpo por haber tardado mucho, es que estube ocupada ^^**

**Y ahora el disclaimer:** **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Clary y Alec. Tampoco me pertence Alexa, que es propiedad de Valen Mizukoshi, ni Kaycee que es propiedad de Patri-chan SM_**

**UNAS NUEVAS AMIGAS.**

Clary y Alexa salieron de casa a toda prisa porque llegaban tarde.

Lexa como lleguemos tarde yo te mato – dijo Clary mientras corría a la par con Alexa

Clary tranquilízate - dijo Lexa mientras giraba por una esquina. De repente se chocó con una chica de su edad con el cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos de color azul cielo, tez clara y las dos se cayeron al suelo – Auuu.

Lo siento mucho, iba distraída – dijo la chica

No pasa nada, Lexa también es muy distraída – dijo Clary, intentando no reírse.

Yo no soy distraída ¬¬ - pero después se lo pensó un poco y dijo – bueno es verdad, soy un poco distraída. Por cierto soy Alexa, aunque todo el mundo me llama Lexa. - dijo presentándose.

Yo soy Clarissa, aunque me puedes llamar Clary.

Yo soy Kaycee, un placer conoceros.

Bueno Kaycee, parece que vas a Raimon ¿no? - dijo Lexa empezando a caminar junto con Clary y Kaycee

Pues si...

Oh, mierda, vamos a llegar tarde – dijo Clary parándose.

Es verdad – dijeron Kaycee y Lexa.

Empezaron a correr hacia el instituto y llegaron por los pelos. Miraron a que clase iban y se alegraron al saber que irían las tres juntas

Chicos, silencio - dijo el profesor y al ver que sus alumnos no le hacían caso gritó - ¡CHICOS, CALLAOS! - y los alumnos se callaron - Hoy, les presentaré a tres nuevas compañeras, ¿entendido?

Si – dijeron al unisono todos los alumnos. El profesor les hizo una señal para que entraran.

Entonces Mark cuando vio a Clary se levantó de la silla y, señalando a Clary, Lexa y Kaycee, dijo:

¡Pero si eres la chica de ayer! - dijo Mark y Clary sonrió.

Señor Evans, siéntese - dijo el profesor autoritario.

Si - dijo Mark y se sentó, para volver a levantarse – ¡Lexi!.

Hola primo – dijo Lexa sonriendole a Mark

¡¿Primo?!

CALLANSE TODOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ – dijo el profesor asustando a todos sus alumnos

Chicos esta es Clarissa Gray Cerisier, hermana de Alexander - dijo el profesor, todos se giraron a mirar al nombrado, que sonrió – Y esta es Alexa Kameny Evans, prima de Mark – quien se veía sumamente emocionado – y por ultimo Kaycee Greevery. Estas seran sus nuevas compañeras, pórtense bien. Bien, pueden sentarse donde quieran.

Las tres se sentaron juntas. Las clases pasaron muy rápido y cuando sonó el timbre Mark se acercó a las nuevas.

Lexi, te he echado de menos – dijo abrazando a su prima - ¿Quienes son ellas?

Pues, son mis amigas. Esta es Kaycee, la he conocido esta mañana.

Un placer

Y esta es Clarissa

Puedes llamarme Clary. Lexa me ha contado mucho sobre ti.

¿Enserio? - preguntó Mark a su prima

Si, solo cosas. Como por ejemplo que eres un loco del fútbol. - dijo revolviendole el pelo.

Venga Mark, date prisa o llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento. - dijo Axel desde la puerta

Si ya voy. Oye Lexi, porque no vienes al entrenamiento y me enseñas tu "Vuelo sonico"

Claro, pero te advierto que es muy fuerte, y dudo que lo puedas parar – dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Y ustedes ¿vienen? - les pregunto a Clary y a Kaycee

Claro – dijeron al unisono.

¿Saben jugar al fútbol? - las dos asintieron – Genial. Vengan, así de pasó les presento al equipo.

Vale – dijeron las tres y se encaminaron a la pista de fútbol.

**Ya acabeeeeeee!. Y ahora las preguntas:**

**-¿Que les pareció?¿Debería continuar?**

**-¿Alexa es demasiado distraída?**

**-¿Las chicas acabaran siendo buenas amigas?**

**-¿Las chicas le meterán algún gol a Mark?**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Chaaoooooooooooooooooooooooo :)**


End file.
